ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Chocobo
fr:Chocobo Category: TransportationCategory:Chocobo Raising History of the Chocobo A species native to the La Theine Plateau, the wild Chocobos were once seen racing across the plains in great numbers. However, as the people of Vana'diel began to realize the utility of this fleet-footed creature, more and more Chocobos were captured and domesticated. A truly wild Chocobo is now a rare sight to behold. Elvaan had raised Chocobos for use in farming, hunting, and general labor since before recorded history. But once the practice of riding bareback was civilized with the invention of reins and saddles, the number of people using Chocobo mounts suddenly soared. Merchants now preferred Chocobos for long, overland journeys, and the military adopted the creatures for use in highly mobile cavalry units. Today they are raised by the Vana'diel Chocobo Society who over see their care and dispatch them to Chocobo stables throughout Vana'diel. People have begun selective breeding programs since the unprecedented fascination with the creature has spread to every corner of Vana'diel. Recently, the Chocobo Racing held at a local level has been elevated to the world stage, garnering unprecedented attention. Chocobo Breeds Quick note: It is a common misconception that the different colored chocobos can do different things in FFXI. These descriptions are just for flavor, and while you can certainly raise your chocobo to reflect its traditional archetype, the color you end up with will not affect stats or abilities. thumb|Chocobo Breeds Destrier These knightly mounts were bred in San d'Oria. They underwent training that allowed them to bear the weight of heavy armor and withstand the shock of cavalry charges. Destriers were characterized by their large, jet-black bodies and thick, powerful legs. With the decline of lance combat and improvements to ranged weaponry, destriers lost their place in battle to the faster coursers. These days, there are no remaining purebred destriers, but it is possible to see their proud bloodlines occasionally reemerge in the birth of rare, black chocobos. Courser The courser is a larger-than-average chocobo and is the most common breed found in the Kingdom of San d'Oria. They are characterized by their streamlined bodies, and long, graceful legs. They were originally bred for scouting duties, but their adoption into the military was accompanied by a general acceptance of the courser as an everyday mount. On extremely rare occasions, a red-colored courser will be born. Palfrey The mid-sized palfreys were bred to withstand the searing air and blazing heat of the desert. They are mainly raised in the Republic of Bastok and on Zepwell Island. With a relatively gentle demeanor, these chocobos are suited for those with who lack advanced riding skills. Palfreys are known to come in both blue and yellow. Jennet This breed of chocobo has been magically reduced in size to provide mounts for the diminutive Tarutaru. They have short legs when compared to other breeds, but like the Tarutaru themselves, jennets are capable of maintaining a rapid pace. Due to a request from the southern Mithra wishing to blend into the jungle, there are some jennets that can be found in a shade of green. Rounsey With its huge population of adventurers, Jeuno boasts more frequent use of chocobos than any other nation. The main type of chocobo to be found in the duchy is the mid-sized rounsey. The pride of the famous trainer Brutus and his family, the rounsey is the result of a lengthy breeding program involving wild chocobos. This program has produced a robust mount of somewhat unpredictable temperament that is suited for long, punishing treks. See Also * Chocobo Digging * Chocobo Raising * Chocobo License * Chocobo Renter * The Chocobo Hot and Cold Game * Chocobo Raising Guide * Chocobo Racing Guide * Chocobo Digging and Gardening * A Chocobo Riding Game (Kazham) * A Chocobo Riding Game (San d'Oria) * A Chocobo Riding Game (Windurst) * A Chocobo Riding Game (Bastok) * 2007 - (03/29/2007) Chocobo Racing is HERE!